


these things happen

by grosskaneki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Support, Wetting, again with this "first work in a fandom is gross kink", did i mention that yuuri has anxiety because he does, i spelled yuri with one u but trust me it's katsuki not plisetsky, im sorry, its good., no tears here only peace, pleas comment im dying squirtle, this is v sweet, victor is SO good, victor is a Good Boyfriend, yoi needed omo trust me, yuri is so enamored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskaneki/pseuds/grosskaneki
Summary: Yuri oversleeps before practice, leading to an embarrassing chain of events.





	

**Author's Note:**

> put me out of my missouri

"Sorry, sorry! I overslept, I'm sorry!"

Yuri ungracefully crashed through the doors of the local rink, breathing hard—he'd sprinted there, the entire half mile. Breathing hard, he pressed his head to the wall, feeling Victor's slightly judgmental gaze on him.

"You're—" he checked the wall clock— "ten minutes late."

"I know, I'm sorry," Yuri gasped, fidgeting slightly from his slumped position against the wall. "C-can I please just go—"

"Get yourself laced up and ready," Victor chimed in, either unaware or uncaring of the fact that he'd interrupted a rather urgent request. "You've got some catching up to do, so hurry up."

Yuri turned away, feeling his face heat up. "...R-right."

Plodding off to the locker room, bag in tow, he found himself unable to keep himself from squirming slightly as he walked.

His problem was this: he'd overslept, obviously, but for Yuri, that was the gateway to a whole host of other problems. He'd woken up five minutes before he was supposed to arrive at Ice Castle Hasetsu, so he'd done the absolute bare minimum to shove himself out the door as fast as possible, while still bleary from sleep. And the bare minimum meant that he hadn't had the chance to use a bathroom before he left.

That, Yuri thought while he uncomfortably laced up his skates, was his main concern right now. He'd always had sort of a—how would he put this?—nervous bladder; he tended to need to go more often when he was anxious, like before competitions, or... _now_ , apparently. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but something about Victor gave him that same fluttery, nervous feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

Normally, he could more or less deal with it, but right now, as he found himself needing to pause in his step and cross his legs while putting his bag away in an effort to stop himself from whimpering out loud and probably peeing in his pants a little, his full bladder protesting at the way he was jostling around, he was very, _very_ worried.

Maybe he could slip away for a moment. Maybe he could just sneak off to the bathroom quickly, get back before Victor noticed anything was up, apologize for taking so long, and get on with practice. Maybe—

"Yuu- _ri_ , what's taking you?" a playful voice trilled from the door, and Yuri barely managed to swallow back a yelp.

"Ah, s-sorry. I'm ready now."

"You didn't answer my question."

Yuri chewed lightly on his lip, fidgeting where he stood. "I-it's nothing. Um. U-um, I'm still a little sleepy, I guess. Hahaha..."

His nervous laughter continued slightly longer than what could be considered normal for a sane person, but, at any rate, Victor didn't seem to notice and cheerfully beckoned him onto the ice.

"Since we're making up from lost time, we're going to start working on jumps right away," Victor began as soon as his student stepped onto the rink, and Yuri sighed shakily, squirming desperately, unsure how easily he'd be able to get through this without... _Well_. He felt his cheeks flush red with embarrassment; he was _not_ going to wet himself like a child. It was humiliating even just considering the possibility. And Victor seeing something like that...there was no way he could let that happen. He'd probably actually die from shame.

"What's that sigh?" Victor chirped in a deceptively sweet tone, interrupting Yuri's train of thought. "Don't be such a downer. Go ahead and show me your quad Salchow, maybe that'll get your enthusiasm up!"

Yuri barely bit back a groan and nodded, stepping forward. He at least _tried_ to execute it perfectly—build up speed, turn, shift his weight and jump, rotate, one, two, three—

He fell. Hard.

"Ahh, oww— _ah!_ " he gasped quietly, sitting up quickly and snapping his legs together—was it just him or did his underwear suddenly feel damp...?

Victor let out a sharp, worried sound, his expression slipping into concern as he skated over. "Yuri! Yuri, are you alright?"

"D-don't worry, I'm fine. Nothing's hurt." _Besides my dignity,_ he mused, readjusting his glasses with a shaky hand. He'd landed on his shoulder and hip, probably bruising them a bit, but he felt fine otherwise. Well, fine other than the jolt the fall had delivered to his bladder... He'd definitely leaked a bit, and the feeling was already sort of uncomfortable and gross.

"Hmm. If you're sure, then—" Yuri sighed, catching Victor's 'I'm-about-to give-a-lecture' face— "—you need to focus more. You tend to flub your jumps when something's on your mind." He gave a catlike grin as he extended a hand to help Yuri up.

 _No shit,_ he wanted to grumble as Victor pulled him to a standing position, seemingly not noticing the way he squirmed uncomfortably and almost hunched over. His legs bowed and nearly gave out, and, in a panic, he grasped for Victor's shoulder and _wow_ his face was close suddenly.

"Easy there," he purred smoothly, in stark contrast to the weak-kneed, red-faced, trembling, flustered mess that Yuri had been reduced to. They'd been holding hands for much longer than strictly necessary, and normally he'd be overjoyed at any contact with his coach (crush?), but this situation was...inconvenient, to say the least. His bladder was uncomfortably, distractingly full by now, and he would've killed for an ounce of courage to ask for a break, but...no, he was going to hold it. He had to. He had to do this right.

Victor's gaze softened slightly, seeing how Yuri's nervous, flustered energy multiplied tenfold at his touch, and, after making sure he could stand, he released his hand, giggling softly at the way he hugged himself and blushed a bright pink. "You're so distracted. Are you keeping secrets from me?"

He'd meant it playfully, but Yuri's shoulders jolted up, startled, and he gasped, "N-n-no, I'm fine, there's nothing!"

He straightened, and, before Victor could interject, pushed off and started skating away, stuttering, "I'll— I'll keep practicing, I-I'll do the jump right!"

Something was definitely wrong, he could tell now. Yuri seemed almost frightened, rather than his normal fluttery, shy enthusiasm; had he said or done something to scare him...?

Yuri glided along the rink and _tried_ to pull off the jump, but he barely even got off the ground before he tumbled again. This time, it was his legs that had given out, but his overfull bladder that had done him in. He sat on his knees on the ice, hands between his legs, bouncing desperately, hunched over, shaking with how badly he needed to go, wanting to burst into tears. This was gross. This was pathetic and stupid, the way he was sitting motionless on the rink when he was supposed to be practicing, Victor hurrying over to see if he was alright, all because of how badly he needed to pee, all because he'd overslept and forgot to use the bathroom like an idiot. It was getting ridiculous. Couldn't he just get over his anxiety and ask?

"Are you okay?" Victor asked softly, crouching to his eye level as he trembled, and Yuri couldn't meet his gaze.

"I—" he barely managed to choke down the lump in his throat— "C-can we take a break...?"

Victor's expression grew more worried. "We've only been here for—"

"N-never mind, ahh!" Yuri blurted, flushing an embarrassed red. "I'm fine, it's fine..." He dug his heel into his groin for a moment of relief as he tried to stand, shaking with desperation. What was he thinking, asking for a break so soon? Couldn't he hold it for five minutes?

"Are you sure...?" Victor asked softly, concerned. "If you—"

"I-I'm fine, let's just keep going," Yuri insisted as he managed to get to his feet, hunched over, legs crossed, thighs pressed together, whimpering slightly, his breathing shallow and shaky, fighting the urge to let go with all his energy. He felt like a mess.

"Maybe we should take a break from jumps... Let's do some simple warm-ups, okay?" Victor's expression was knitted with worry, thoughts about Yuri having possibly been injured and not saying anything about it wandering through his head.

"O-okay," Yuri mumbled, embarrassed and ashamed. Falling apart like this in front of Victor... this was the worst. He felt so childish, so pathetic and weak. At the very least, there was no one else around to see him desperate and panicking and flailing around.

Victor paused in thought, trying to think of something to give his student to do that would make it obvious if he were injured somehow. "How about... just some small laps? Make sure to make sharp turns." Yuri nodded shyly, forcing himself out of his hunched position, pushing off, and Victor pointed to the side of the rink. "Along the wall, there. Don't go too far, that's perfect."

As it turned out, he managed only a single shaky, careful lap before falling apart.

Halfway through the second lap, a wave of desperation hit him from nowhere, and he made some sort of horrendously embarrassing moaning/whimpering/gasping sound as his legs failed him and he grabbed frantically at the wall for support. Even as he desperately, desperately tried to hold it in, he could feel a steady trickle of warm urine leaking out and seeping through the front of his pants, and he felt his face burn a humiliated red as he was forced to shove a hand between his legs and whine desperately, bouncing, using the wall to support all his body weight. He could feel Victor's gaze on him, and sniffled, tears springing to his eyes. It was so obvious.

Victor's voice was soft, careful. "Ohh, Yuri... do you—"

"D-don't look at me," he whimpered, shaking, feeling more leak out no matter how hard he tried to hold back. "Please, don't look..."

If Victor had complied with his pleas, Yuri wouldn't have known; his eyes were trained steadily on the ground in front of him, refusing to look up at his coach. His legs were giving out and he had to go _so_ bad. He simply didn't have the energy to remain standing and hold back his agonizingly full bladder at the same time.

It was precisely at the point when he realized that he was going to wet himself that he lost control.

The constant spurts became a heavy trickle, which became a flood as his poor, overworked bladder finally gave out and he wet himself uncontrollably, soaking himself in wet warmth that streamed uncomfortably down his thighs, staining and dampening his clothes, embarrassingly visible in the freezing room. Slowly, his legs gave out and he sunk to his knees, unable to stop himself, unable to hold back the shaky moan of relief that left his lips as he peed in his pants like a little kid. Tears rolled down his burning red cheeks; it was so unimaginably humiliating, sitting here in a growing puddle of urine and sobbing his eyes out in front of his _idol_. His idol who—he let out another sob—was probably angry and disgusted and would never want to be seen with him again. Yuri wouldn't blame him; it was so gross and childish. He wouldn't have been surprised if Victor left and told everyone what had happened. His skating career was basically over. At the very least, the triplets weren't there to take a video of him humiliating himself and post it online...

Yuri remained crumpled on the floor, his bladder emptying itself, soaking him completely and staining his clothes, his breathing becoming erratic and shaky. As the stream finally, finally trickled off, leaving him cold and wet and gross and sobbing uncontrollably, he let out a sound that was half-sob, half-sigh. He felt sick and shaky and afraid and horrible. It was disgusting, _he_ was disgusting.

"Yuri," a soft voice cut through the silence. "Can I look now?"

Victor had—Victor had actually _listened_ to him? Even though it had been so obvious what was about to happen?

Yuri's head hurt. That gentle voice wouldn't last long after he saw what he'd done.

"O-okay," Yuri choked out after a long moment, aggressively turning his gaze away from him. He didn't want to see the look of disgust on his face.

"Oh, _Yuri_..." Victor approached slowly, crouching to his eye level, eyes filling with worry when he shakily flinched away. "Honey... hey, look at me, everything's alright..."

Yuri still avoided his gaze, not believing him, his entire body shaking. "N-no, I—I'm sorry, I'm s-so sorry, i-it's so disgusting, I—"

Victor sighed, softly, not unkindly, his voice calm and warm. "Yuri, you're panicking... it's okay, I promise, alright? Please don't cry, everything's alright."

Yuri...had no idea how to respond or process this. He didn't sound disgusted, angry, upset... no, he must have misinterpreted something somewhere. There was no way.

"Is it alright for me to touch you?" Hearing the soft voice, Yuri flinched slightly and nodded, wondering why Victor had bothered to ask or why he would even want to—he was covered in urine and it was gross and unsanitary.

No sooner had he given the okay than a warm, strong pair of arms wrapped around him, holding him as he cried and shook.

Victor shushed him gently, quietly, letting Yuri cling to him and enveloping him in a comforting embrace until his breathing slowed and returned to normal. "It's alright, I've got you," he hummed softly, smoothing down and stroking the soft hair on the back of his head. "It was just an accident, it's all okay."

Once Yuri's hyperventilating stopped and he managed to mostly calm down, Victor pulled back, resting his hands on Yuri's shoulders so he could look into his eyes. "Are you feeling alright? You aren't sick, are you?"

"I—n-no, I'm fine," Yuri mumbled embarrassedly, looking down, still in slight disbelief. "I-I just didn't go this morning, and..." He trailed off, his face flushing pink.

Victor brushed a stray bit of hair away from Yuri's eyes, gently rubbing a tear off of his cheek with a thumb. "If anything's that urgent, please tell me next time, okay? You could hurt yourself. It'll always be fine, I promise. These things happen sometimes and it isn't your fault."

"Th-thank you," Yuri sniffled after a moment of shock, leaning against Victor's chest and hugging him again. "Thank you so much..."

"It's no problem. Now—" In one swift motion, he lifted Yuri up into a loose bridal carry, smiling down at him as he yelped in surprise. "We wouldn't want you to catch cold, right? Do you want to go get cleaned up?"

Yuri cringed as he felt cold droplets of urine run down his legs, but it was too late to worry about soiling Victor's clothes, and he simply relented and nodded after getting his bearings cradled in Victor's arms. He glanced, instead, at the suspicious light yellow frozen-over spot he'd left on the ice.

"Wh-what are we going to do about—"

"I'll bribe whoever cleans the ice," Victor deadpanned, his voice completely serious, and Yuri couldn't help but give a snort of laughter. He'd been so anxious, so scared, but maybe... maybe everything would be okay, at least for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY ABOUT THIS ITS GROSS.. but they lov each other
> 
> this just in im STILL thirsty for feedback so pleas comment, i live off of this,


End file.
